


His Gentle Touch

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jaskier is a bard. He needs his fingers to play his lute. It'd be a shame is something happened to them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Misadventures of a Witcher and His Bard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738909
Kudos: 141





	His Gentle Touch

"So much hype from the bard, I thought this would be harder." One of the soldiers leaned down to Geralt's level. Spitting in the Witcher's face the Nilfgardian said something to his comrades the man didn't understand. Tugging at the shackles they used on his wrists. Dimeritium. Blocked all magic. 

Geralt's head lashed out at the distracted soldier, face butting him hard enough to knock the man on his ass.

"You fucking whoreson!" He cursed as he held his now bleeding nose. One of the guards besides Geralt hit the Witcher hard with the blunt end of his sword. The injured man got up, glaring at Geralt. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions. Like civilized people."

"Civilized people always kidnap each other?" Geralt asked and was met with a back handed slap.

"But I see we'll have to do this the hard way." The man turned to the gestured to the soldiers behind him. "Bring the bard." Geralt's heart dropped slightly. It was the middle of the night when their camp was attacked by these men. The Witcher was hit with something really hard, waking up next to a cart with his hands shackled behind him. He'd hoped at least Jaskier got away.

He watched as they dragged the bard towards their semi circle. His hands tied in front of him and what looked like a sock shoved in his mouth. Must've gotten tired of Jaskier's incessant talking. Judging from the muffled indignant cries, he wasn't happy about it at all. 

"We know, you know where the child of surprise is." The man grinned as Geralt watched them kick the bard down. Kicking him harshly in the side the bard gasped for air around the rag. Geralt grit his teeth. "Tell us where they are and we'll leave you alone. Don't..." He nodded to the soldiers. Two of them grabbed Jaskier and forced him on his stomach in front of Geralt. The bard looked around frantically as the man talking grabbed his outstretched arms. Grabbing Jaskier's left handed pinkie finger the general twisted. There was a loud snap followed by Jaskier's muffled scream. The fucker broke Jaskier's finger.

"You son of a bitch!" Geralt lunged out but was stopped by the length of chain around the cart. "Don't lay a fucking hand on him."

"Little late for that." The man was unamused as Geralt's resistance. "A bard's nothing without his fingers. Good thing he has nine more to play with." He still held Jaskier's left hand, prodding at the twisted finger. The bard whimpered audibly. "Now, where is the child?" The Nilfgardian asked. Geralt's eyes tracked down to Jaskier who, despite the pain, shook his head.

"I. Don't. Know." Geralt stated tugging at the chains. They were sturdy but the wheel they were attached to creaked loudly. 

"That's a shame." The man grabbed Dandelion index finger and began to bend backwards. The pop was followed by a muffled shriek. The Witcher tired on the chain harder when he saw the bard's eyes starting to well up. 

"Stop!" Geralt shouted but the man paid no mind.

"I don't think so." Another snap. Another finger mangled. Jaskier was now crying as the man grabbed his thumb. "This can all be stopped if you just tell us where the child is."

"We don't fucking know!" Geralt yelled as the man continued on to Jaskier's thumb. The man turning to the bard and yanking the rag in his mouth out. 

"Maybe you'll be a little more willing to talk." The soldier watched as Jaskier sputtered, trying to control himself.

"G-go fuck yourself." Jaskier got out. As his thumb was broken, the bard let out a pained scream. Tears stained his face as Jaskier looked at his mangled hand in a mix of horror and disgust. 

"At this rate you'll never be able to play ag-," the man was cut off by a loud smash. Turning to see the Witcher now free from the cart wheel. Immediately the guards next to him moved. Arms still behind his back Geralt kneed the soldier in front of him. The one behind Geralt grabbed him by the neck but was met with an elbow to the throat.

The Witcher jumped, manuvering the chains in front of him. He grabbed the sword out of the belt of the man he elbowed in the throat. The soldiers approached ready to fight the Witcher. 

Through his haze of pain Jaskier watched as Geralt fought the men. He felt the blackness start to edge in before he finally passed out from the pain.

~~

"-ier...Jaskier..."

The bard blinked. A voice calling out to him as he opened his eyes. He saw a blurry face cascaded in a mane of white hair.

"Mmmm...are you an angel?" He asked as his vision came into focus. No...just Geralt. Although if you asked the bard they were the same thing.

"Good you're awake," The Witcher said as he stoked the fire. It was dark out now as the bard tried to sit up. He hissed in pain as he looked over at his left hand. It was now bandaged with a piece of bark working as a splint.

"So it wasn't just some horrible dream."

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"I killed them."

"Oh..." Jaskier stared at his hand. It still hurt. A lot. The bard got up, sitting next to Geralt in front of the fire. Leaning his head on the Witcher's shoulder. Geralt tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the physical contact. 

"I'm sorry..." Geralt murmured, staring at the bard's hand.

"It's not your fault," Jaskier said simply. His good hand taking Geralt's. "I'll still be able to play, with or without hands." He grinned as saw the ghost of a smile cross the Witcher's face. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my Tumblr @i-used-to-wear-the-fedora


End file.
